Opposites Attract
by joice.xoxboubou.xox
Summary: Jazmine DuBois is Edgar J. Hoover's goody two shoes. She is an innocent little girl who has never experienced love before. Her wish was to find that one prince charming. But as soon as Woodcrest' little ex-gangster Huey Freeman enrolls in the same school, her sweet little innocent life slowly and painfully crumbles...H/J
1. Breathless

**_A/N_**_: Whaddup! I know, I know. I was supposed to update this like in the beginning of summer vacation but what could I do peeps? I was just too excited man ^-^! Oh, and do you like the picture that I've put for this story? Cuz' I'm the one who drew it :D! Yup, I'll just stop being cocky now ;_;! Ahem, this fic is mainly based on two things that I've read, seen and loved: Heart (funny and cute manga) and Rubi (a Mexican drama show that'll leave you in deep shock). I wanna post chappie 1 of this fic and see if I should continue it or not. So the fate of this fic's continuation is in your hands :) Review your opinions about this story... please ;)_

_Anyway, before we get to story-telling, I need to give you a few heads up. This story will focus on Jazmine and Cindy's friendship. Yes, there will be a lot of **Jazmine/Huey** love (Trust me, a **LOT**) :) And this fic is angst. So there will be lots of friendships, betrayals, romance, heartbreaks, drama and tragedies. Now, are you ready to read this fic? If so, then you may enjoy this story._

_**Disclaimer**__: I can tell in 2 languages (without__ google__ translate, dictionaries and other stuff) to make you understand once and for all. I do not own Boondocks, Rubi and Heart. Malheureusement, Ce n'est pas moi qui a cree Boondocks, Heart et Rubi. There, now do you understand? Avez-vous compris?_

* * *

_ **Opposites Attract**_

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.__ **+/- ** __.•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:_

_ **Chapter 1: **Breathless..._

* * *

The fresh gust of wind was overtaking the peaceful suburban area of Maryland, swaying soothingly the trees and plants with its' rate of motion. Leaves, leaves and more leaves were floating their green selves, marvelously dancing with the wind. Due to the wind power, particles of fresh vegetation decorated Woodcrest, giving the Maryland's population the impression that their territory was a green wonderland. A peaceful wonderland where there was no such thing as problems. A problem-free wonderland where happiness and bliss enveloped individuals and tied them together in harmony. Girls babbled endlessly, exchanging tips and gossips in enjoyment as boys howled in laughter, shamelessly enjoying their immature-nonetheless funny jokes. Indeed, Woodcrest was a dear wonderland.

Well, it was for this strawberry-haired girl's case.

The girl stood on Edgar J. Hoover High's rooftop, enjoying the view which God had brought upon her, letting her green eyes inhale every one of nature's attributes. Everything about this place was just so..._magnificent_. She couldn't stop admiring Woodcrest from this height. She could see everything from her spot. She could see her house, Sr. Wuncler's humongous mansion which everyone would kill for, even the willow tree hill, where she'd occasionally spent her time reading. A smile of utter peace graced itself upon the strawberry-blond-headed's face, describing her current tranquil state. A sigh of replenishment escaped from the grasp of her butterscotch lips. Nothing could disrupt the peace of this wonderful vie-

"Hey!" A rough masculine voice, with a drop of mischief and naughtiness, called from behind the girl, stealing her attention. "Yeah beautiful, I'm talking to you."

The level of happiness augmented rapidly in her heart. Could this possibly be it for the girl? Could she have finally found her prince charming after years of searching? She had dreamed for a day when a handsome well-mannered prince would come from out-of-the-blue to confess his yearning secret love for her. Or even better...to ask for a marriage proposal! Oh, don't blame her for her deep naivety. What could she do? After all, she was just a hopeless innocent 16 year-old girl who loved reading literature of romance...especially _Twilight._

The excited hopeless dreamer hurriedly turned around, only to come face-to-face with the guy who called her. Her happiness doubled incredulously, going over the roofs. She couldn't believe her innocent virgin eyes. The guy who had been calling her seductively was- there she says it- _hawt_! His beige face, his muscled-body, his blond hair, his deep-ocean eyes…they were perfect! Maybe he could be her prince-charming that had been waiting for her for a long time. _Eeeeh_! Just the thought of that made the strawberry-blondette giggle and want to do bad things with him…Bad things like, stay up late and watch T rated movies. That's right people. No more staying up till 1O and watching Max & Ruby. This bad-arse will be staying till' **_11_** and will be watching Pokemon…_uncensored_. Ooh, she's a bad girl all right.

"Hi," the girl said innocently to the handsome fellow with glee taking a major toll on her, too blind to see the fellow's true inappropriate intentions. "How are you?" She asked in her usual sweet oblivious tone, which was perfect to the boy's ears. Just by hearing the sound of innocence and blindness in her tone, the boy just knew right away that he'd be able to take advantage of the little innocent lamb, in other words, Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois.

"Good," he cooed darkly as he took a step forward towards Jazmine, who didn't seem fazed by the lack of space. She blinked merely to the boy and stood still, with the happy vivid mental image of herself happily skipping along the green field with her supposed _'prince-charming'_. As you could see, this girl was too oblivious to notice the look that the Caucasian was sending her. A dark look of pure hunger. He just saw her as a defenseless prey that he'd feast on in a few second. "Just good," he purred in his disproportionate tone, which still surprisingly didn't negatively affect the merry mulatto.

"So, whaccha' doing?" Jazmine asked merely, not minding at all the boy's sudden evasion of her personal space. She was mentally jumping in excitement, probably waiting for the boy to say something sweet and romantic. After reading many- _and I mean_ –many romance (kid-rated) books, the excited girl was mentally prepared for these types of moment. From reading uncountable number of kid rated books, she guessed that the blond would be saying sweet lines such as: _You are beautiful_ or _I just wanna kiss you_ and such.

The blond teenager snickered lowly as he rubbed his hands, as though he was going to do some kind of heavy job that'd require his manly strength. "Oh nothing," he spoke as he licked his lips hungrily, which the 16 year-old girl thought that he was preparing himself to kiss her. Looks like her years of searching for the perfect prince was finally coming to an end. "Hey, have you ever wondered what it feels like to get a bucking-ham in your buns?" the perverted young man smoothly mentioned, making Jazmine blink confusingly, not fully distinguishing his phrase.

She didn't understand what the opposite sex meant with the term _'bucking-ham'_ and _'buns'_. She never expected him to say that in this type of moment. Hm, she had heard other classmates use that term but she had never carried the knowledge to it. So she assumed that the blond wanted to do a picnic with her. So, being innocent and oblivious as she was, Jazmine ignorantly/innocently smiled to the cheesy blond. "Ok. Show me how it feels."

Just as the sick pervert was going to lay a finger on her, a flash of blond appeared in the corner of his emotionless eye and soon enough, he found himself being kicked on the cheek dangerously, possibly causing his teeth to fall out. He slid across the floor, not understanding what just happened. Just a second ago, he was about to do something with the innocent lamb then he finds himself being powned. Who kicked him? He was sure that he was alone with the half-breed on the school rooftop. With pain taking control of his muscled-body, darkness momentarily fell upon him, leaving the biracial girl dumbfounded to the scene.

"Cindy! You just kicked a cute boy!" Jazmine shrieked shockingly to Cindy McPhearson, still not comprehending the reason to her best-friend's harsh action.

Cindy McPhearson was Jazmine's white best-friend. Physically, she was very beautiful. Look at her blond hair flowing freely with the wind, looking all straight and smooth. Her blue eyes that reminded everyone of a deep blue ocean. Finally, her mesmerizing body that represented an hourglass, which could grasp any opposite sex' eyes. Overall, Cindy was gorgeous girl. But mentally, it was another story. Cindy was a chick that doesn't play around with nobody. If you speak to her well, she'll speak nicely to you as well. But, if you disrespect, or worse, call her a _wigger_…well, let's just hope that there's a hospital near your area.

Cindy was huffing and puffing, tired from the amount of energy she had to place in her heel in order for her kick to be in success. Anger and worry was pooling her eyes as she was slowly getting up from the ground. She was not pleased at all by the fact that her best friend was gonna get hurt by some…Brad Pitt wannabe. _Ugh_! There was no way in hell she'd let someone hurt her precious homie. Hell to the nah!

"Girl, da fuck was you doin' standing there like a wall?" Cindy asked frantically as she approached to her casual friend, checking if she received any injuries. "Yo' ass could've gotten hurt!" The braided-blondette couldn't believe that Jazmine hadn't done anything to defend herself. She had always told her butterscotch-skinned friend to not trust any type of dudes of Edgar J. Hoover. Hell, she even taught her the number one trick to use when a guy was about to harass her…_stomp him in the nuts_. Just like Thugnificient would've told her.

Once again, Jazmine blinked as she tilted lightly her head, curious as to why Cindy was acting so worried. She was just about to have some nice picnic with her future husband. _Sheesh_, it was not like he was going to go all _'Swipper the Fox'_ on her. He was even about to kiss her! She was gonna get her first kiss…Well, in this case, she _thought _that she was gonna get her first kiss. "Because he said something that had to do with the words _bucking-ham_ and _buns," _Jazmine explained cutely as she nervously twirled one of her kinky curls that were hanging freely in piggy-tails. "So I just assumed that he wanted to have picnic with me."

Sincerity illuminated Jazmine's eyes, making Cindy sigh in defeat. She just couldn't stay mad at her cute buddy forever. It ain't Jazmine's fault that she didn't understand the true meaning of bucking-ham and buns. She was the type of girls that got no freaking side, if you know what I mean? That, oddly enough, was strange. Constantly gaining straight As in her report card, she didn't know anything that was perverted. Y'know, she didn't know what masturbation was, what anal rape meant, which again, was awfully odd since her dad kept screaming anal rape each time someone mentioned something about jail and crimes.

"It's aight Jazzy but please be careful next time," Cindy warned cautiously to her adorable best-friend as they both started walking back inside the school establishment, stepping onto the momentarily-knocked-out pervert in the process, leaving footprints on his white shirt. "Can't be trustin' niggas wit' they sick minds," Cindy narrowed her eyes to the last part of her sentence, which got Jazmine arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Cin?" Jazmine questioned as curiosity took its' peak. She could never believe that such thing existed in this tranquil neighborhood. She had always believed that good guys would always win as the bad guys would lose and pouf away, with the help of the authorities of course. So hearing Cindy's previous sentence had shocked Jazmine a bit.

The two girls walked casually in the busy school cafeteria, bustling through many crowd. The school cafeteria was so heavily packed that tables and seats were hard to find these days. So big number of students had to stand up to eat, much to the girls' disliking. Still walking through the cafeteria to find a table to use, Cindy answered Jazmine's previous question with her usual ghetto accent. "In this school, dudes is thinkin' dat girls is simple-minded cuz' of they's generosity, politeness and all dat fancy shit. So they playin' with girls as if they's sum Barbie doll they could just throw away in the garbage can."

Despite the fact that Cindy's sentence carried numerous grammatical errors, Jazmine understood her sentence. She nodded in understanding to her bff, with her unmanageable curls following every one of her head movement. But there was still one thing that tickled the DuBois' curiosity. "Euh…Cin, what's bucking-ham and buns since they're not exactly food?"

Jazmine's question made Cindy stop her tracks and swiftly turn around to face her slow childhood friend. At first, she carried this awkward silence that was telling Jazmine that the answer was obvious, and then it rapidly turned into spurts of laughter. She couldn't believe that Jazmine didn't know what those two words meant. That was like the classic yo. "Shit Jazzy, why you's silly?" Cindy asked as she was still in spurts of laughter, finding her buddy's obsessive innocence utterly funny and adorable. "You's already a junior in high school. Is you innocent o' dumb? Girl, I really give up on you!"

Jazmine tilted a bit her head and blinked naively, still not getting at all the funniness of her question. She honestly didn't understand why her friend was laughing hard like that. I mean, the answer to that question couldn't be that harmless right? "Seriously Cin, what is it?" she repeated her question as she puffed her cheeks and pouted childishly to Cindy, a bit intimidated by her laughter.

Calming down her laughter, Cindy walked up to Jazmine and whispered the true definitions of those words, getting her to slip an undignified gasp and her eyes to widen in shock. She couldn't believe her little ears. Just by hearing that…inappropriate content made Jazmine feel like a bad-ass. "C-Cindy…don't say that word. That's…_dirty_," she blushed as she pronounced embarrassingly the last part of her sentence, not really used to saying it.

Rotating her blue eyes to the goody two-shoes' sentence, Cindy patted sisterly Jazmine's head at the same time as she ruffled her hair, messing up a bit her enormous curly piggy-tails. "I'm worried that yo' ass might get cheated by bad niggas yo," Cindy formed a smile of pure determination to her petite Jazmine as she continued speaking, "That's why Imma be all _Jet Li _and _Jackie Chan_ on niggas who'll dare to try to hurt ya!" She randomly threw a couple of weak kung-fu hits with the following '_ah-yahs'_, trying to demonstrate her point of going all Jackie Chan and Jet Li. Hell, she'll even do the Kumate (_Ah-yah!_) if a nigga makes Jazmine cry and breaks her heart.

Jazmine giggled sweetly, enjoying Cindy's wild and stupid actions. That was what she loved about her best-friend. Cindy would always stay by Jazmine's side, defending her without hesitation and such. It had always been like that since elementary school. Bullies tended to bully her because of her abnormal hair and skin complexion but Cindy butt-whipped them with fury. She had always told her to embrace the look that God had given her and to ignore what 'em stupid niggas say about her race. I guess you could say that the two best-friends see each other as sisters. "Cindy, let's go find a table. I'm hungry," Jazmine suggested as the two good fellows surfed through the lunchroom, still in search of a table to use.

As they were both looking, Jazmine couldn't help but hear a few girls talking about a certain thing that had caught her hearing. _"Oh yeah! Have you heard that a guy from a gang in Chicago has transferred in this exact school?" "Yup, I know! Apparently, he was involved in some violent crimes…So as punishment, he was put on probation and was transferred here." _Jazmine's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe that a gangster would be enrolling in Edgar J. Hoover. This would be bad. The school's reputation might descend because of this. Jazmine continued listening to some girls' conversation.

_"His nickname was rumored to be Black Dragon…" "Ouh, he sounds scary!" _Jazmine heard their sentences, making her furrow her eyebrows in worry. She didn't know who this 'Black Dragon' dude could be. He could be some scary monster that- _oh I don't know_- loves dragons? An image of a muscle-built monster, who was pounding his chest like a gorilla, played in Jazmine's mind, making chills curl up on her spine. Just by looking at this mysterious gang member, Jazmine knew that she'd be so frightened that she'd want to flee for her dear life.

She hoped that this new student would be –_at least_- nice.

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.__ **+/- ** __.•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*:_

* * *

Look at all those children laughing and smiling to their friends. Look at them playing without a single care in the world. They thought that their pretty little lives were perfect with their little perfect houses with those picket white fences and their perfect happy parents. They were probably thinking that the world was a safe place for everyone to live in. Well, they were wrong. They didn't know a damn thing about the real world. They were probably too ignorant to know that right now, people were suffering and struggling for their lives in this world. In this world that we so call 'home', there were children who lived in the street with no parents and no food and yet they fought for their lives. There were parents who have to waste their lives in war, abandoning their family in the dust. And yet, kids these days act all happy as if not a speck of misery existed in this world.

He scoffed as he drove his Black BMW, observing teens minding their own business from afar.

Teens, especially the ones in this white-washed neighborhood, needed to know that they were just living in deep shitty illusions…which the government created. But he couldn't do anything about it. Huey Freeman was a retired revolutionist, remember? And anyway, no one would listen to his words. Every time he'd say a word, they would either turn their eyes away from him or just flip their hands in the air, hand-gesturing to everyone else that he was crazy. Which, obviously, annoyed Huey to the pit of his heart.

Still cruising around the streets of Woodcrest, Huey continued observing his new neighborhood. Yup, he just knew right away that he was going to hate this place. The air of this happy (well, more like lost in Huey's case) was 100% purely made of ignorance.

Then, he absentmindedly laid his crimson eyes upon his black dragon tattoo that was painfully engraved on his right mocha-skinned arm. But unfortunately, he had no choice but to live in this fake town. He had to live here…in order for him to let go of his _horrible_ past.

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•.__ **+/- ** __.•´¯`•.¸¸.•..:*´¨`*: _

* * *

The end of the day had finally arrived, much to Edgar J. Hoover's students' relief. Eager/Tired teens bustled themselves out of their school establishment, obviously wanting to go back home and to not waste any more time in their high school. Teachers walked graciously in the parking lot, searching for their beloved cars. But as for Jazmine DuBois, she was patiently sitting on a sidewalk, waiting calmly for Cindy to come out and walk with her home. The mixed American was already used to her blond bff's lateness, so she had brought her favorite Disney book to occupy herself.

Jazmine was currently reading Cinderella, her favorite Disney. She didn't know why but she just loved that princess. She loved how Cinderella was a hard-working girl who had to obey her relative's orders and looked to the bright side of tough situations. She loved how she'd always smile and act nice to others, despite the fact that her life was horrible. And finally, Jazmine loved how Cinderella found her prince-charming. It was beautiful and heart-warming.

Jazmine sighed dreamily as she turned the next page of the kid-rated literature. Would Jazmine ever be able to find her prince-charming just like Cinderella? I mean, yeah her life wasn't exactly similar as hers. I mean, she wasn't an orphan. Oh, on the contrary. Jazmine has wonderful parents and best-friend who always feed her love. Jazmine isn't poor. Her parents are both successful lawyers with good job wages. So, everyday money always fed her wallet. All she was missing was a wonderful boyfriend.

Closing her book and putting it away in her bag, Jazmine couldn't help but let her eyes water a bit. Even though she had read the book like for like the billionth time, it still made her want to cry in happiness. This book warmed her heart. It made her wonder if one day, she'd find the _one_. Her chain of thoughts shattered as a black BMW paused in front of the stop sign, which so happened to be not far from Jazmine.

Jazmine's teary-eyes slowly trailed to the driver of the magnificent expensive car, making her heart freeze in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. His dark-brown afro flowed proudly through the wind, making the dazed biracial think of a lion's mane. His mocha skin complexion looked smooth, giving Jazmine the sudden need to touch it.

Suddenly, the driver turned to Jazmine's direction, giving the admirer the full view of his face. The driver's scowl seemed to be permanent. Nonetheless, he was gorgeous. His crimson eyes couldn't stop looking at Jazmine, which made her immediately wipe the tears out of her eyes. Still feeling watched by the Afro-haired boy, Jazmine consciously lowered her head as blush blossomed on her cheeks. She didn't know what to do in these types of situations. She didn't like the feeling of being watched…especially by such a handsome boy. It made her heart rate triple dangerously. It made sweat appear faintly on her forehead. Silence capacitated the two, making Jazmine go mentally crazy. The urge of breaking the silence was killing her. So, loud words unexpectedly flew from the grasp of her mouth, making awkwardness flutter by the duo.

"Your bucking-ham in my buns," Jazmine's eyes widened and slapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed to death of what she just said. She couldn't believe that she just said that in front him.

The good-looking African-American widened his eyes in shock, turning awkwardly his attention back on the road. He couldn't believe that the girl just spurted that _perverted_ sentence. Seconds later, his permanent scowl returned and he drove away, leaving Jazmine DuBois embarrassed (probably for the rest of her innocent life) and…**_breathless_**.

* * *

**_A/N II: _**_Here's the prologue of Opposites Attract ^-^! In this fic, Jazmine is the innocent lamb, Cindy's her best-friend and Huey is the mysterious ex-gangster ;) Oh yeah, the story may start out peaceful and stuff but trust me y'all. It'll get dark soon. Ahem, anyway, please review. The fate of this fic's continuation is in your hands :3! **Review **y'all. _


	2. Complicated

_**A/N: **Oh my gaaaaaaaawd! OhmygawdIamsofuckinghappy! 9 alerts!? Aww thanks everyone :D I appreciate the love :'D! Now, warning, this fic will start out peaceful since I want Huey and Jazmine's friendship to grow naturally :D And don't worry, romance will come ;) It'll be slow...and rocky. And as for the other characters' appearances, they will come naturally as the story goes...So don't worry about Caesar, Hiro and Riley's being :D! Now enjoy reading ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, Rubi and Hearts.**_

* * *

**_Opposites Attract_**

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•._**_+/-_**_.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_

**_Chapter 2: _**_Complicated…_

* * *

_**JazzyFresh:**__ :(_

_**DreadzIsMyThang:**__ What's wrong girl?_

_**JazzyFresh:**__ I've just embarrassed myself in front of someone..._

_**DreadzIsMyThang:**__ How did u embarrass urself?_

_**JazzyFresh: **__Out of nowhere, I yelled out loud "Your bucking-ham up in my buns" :(_

_**DreadzIsMyThang:**__..._

_**JazzyFresh:**__..?_

_**DreadzIsMyThang:**__...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You's stupid._

As soon as that message popped up in her pink Apple computer screen, one of her eyes couldn't help but twitch in utter displeasure. Her muscles hadn't been doing anything but twitching due to the constant reminder of her awkward interaction with the mysterious BMW driver. She didn't know who he was but _boy,_did she regret spilling out that inappropriate sentence. That good-looking driver was the most gorgeous boy that she had ever seen. His eyes. His smooth mocha complexion. His lion-mane-like afro. Everything about that guy was _perfect._ And she only had one opportunity to meet him. And this _innocent lamb,_ Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois ruined it...in a pathetic, stupid way. But who could blame her? His intense red-wine eyes made her felt like that. She was unable to properly control her feelings; it was as though the mysterious driver threw an appealing spell on her.

At the same time as a sigh broke-free from her butterscotch lips, Jazmine typed a few message to her friend on the internet, feeling disappointed as ever. She didn't felt like talking to her Facebook buddy right now. Just rethinking of that _'bucking-ham and buns'_ incident gave her the urge to bang her head onto her pink keyboard, in hope of getting some dang sense.

_**JazzyFresh:**__ What, it's not funny D':!_

_**DreadzIsMyThang:**__ Hell yah it is! I didn't know you got that freaky side in you Jazz xD!_

_Jazmine breathed out wildly, blowing a strand of hair out of the way in a tired fashion. That awkward event was not funny for this innocent lamb. Not at all. That BMW guy was probably by now thinking that she was some hormonal girl who loved doing inappropriate things and she was not that type of girl! Oh on the contrary. She was a proud virgin with a pure mind. Her school entourage had always wondered how she managed to carry such innocence for her age. Well, in Jazmine's 16 year-old life, the girl had been surrounded by kid stuff. You name it; Disney, Nickelodeon and Retro Cartoons (Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, Tom & Jerry…). Rated Adult and Teen shows were restricted in her household so she had never witnessed any inappropriate sightings (she had to read Twilight behind her parents' back). Maybe a quick smooch but never sex. I guess you could say that her parents had done a good job of keeping her mind pure and ignorant. _

_Scrunching her lips in a thinking manner, Jazmine paused, not really understanding the term __'freaky'__. She had never been called __'freaky'__. Yes, people had named her in other terms such as: angel, innocent lamb, emerald, and other words. But never __'freaky'__. She had heard other people, including her best-friend, use that language but she never understood it. Each time she'd ask a boy at school what that word meant, he'd smile in a disproportionate way with his eyes glimmering in mischief and he'd get beat up by Cindy (Yeah, Cindy is very protective). Jazmine even asked her best-friend what that word meant but she'd always shrug off, as though the answer was unnecessary to know. Hm, well maybe she could ask her Facebook buddy what was the true definition of the word 'freaky'. Besides, it wasn't like learning a definition was going to kill her, right? _

_Just when Jazmine was about to type her question to her buddy, a couple of flashbacks stopped her action, in other word, __mistake._

* * *

_**Flashback – 6 hours ago…**_

* * *

_"Euh…Cin, what's bucking-ham and buns since they're not exactly food?"_

_Jazmine's question made Cindy stop her tracks and swiftly turn around to face her slow childhood friend. At first, she carried this awkward silence that was telling Jazmine that the answer was obvious, and then it rapidly turned into spurts of laughter. She couldn't believe that Jazmine didn't know what those two words meant. "Shit Jazzy, why you's silly?" Cindy asked as she was still in spurts of laughter, finding her buddy's obsessive innocence utterly funny and adorable. "You's already a junior in high school. Is you innocent o' dumb? Girl, I really give up on you!"_

_Jazmine tilted a bit her head and blinked naively, still not getting at all the funniness of her question. She honestly didn't understand why her friend was laughing hard like that. I mean, the answer to that question couldn't be that harmless right? "Seriously Cin, what is it?" she repeated her question as she puffed her cheeks and pouted childishly to Cindy, a bit intimidated by her laughter._

_Calming down her laughter, Cindy walked up to Jazmine and whispered the true definitions of those words, getting her to slip an undignified gasp and her eyes to widen in shock._

…

* * *

_**Another flashback – 4 hours ago…**_

* * *

_"Your bucking-ham in my buns," Jazmine's eyes widened and slapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed to death of what she just said. She couldn't believe that she just said that in front him._

_The good-looking African-American widened his eyes in shock, turning awkwardly his attention back on the road. _

…

* * *

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

As soon as flashbacks fast-forwardly crashed down in Jazmine's brain, the DuBois girl immediately pressed the delete button of her computer keyboard, refusing to send the question to her friend and know the definition of the word. Oh nope. She was not going to know what that word meant. She didn't want that awkward encounter to happen again. She didn't want to meet that boy again and end up saying something utterly embarrassing and improper. She couldn't ruin their second encounter. Somehow, her heart was telling her that she'd meet him again very soon.

Unexpectedly, a yawn that described her hidden need of sleep escaped from her mouth, telling Jazmine that it was time to hit the hay. But before doing so, she bid goodnight to her buddy.

_**JazzyFresh:**_ _I'm going to go to sleep :3 Goodnight :3!_

_**DreadzIsMyThang: **__Goodnight Princess :D _

Jazmine didn't know why but a certain strike of feeling empowered her as she received a sweet bid from her online buddy. It was just the way he'd talk to her. That gave her fluttery feelings in her stomach and heat upon her cheeks. She was utterly confused by it. Could her online buddy be her crush? But Jazmine found that impossible. Indeed, Jazmine held a strong belief when it came to love at first sight but she believed that it couldn't be him. She doubted he'd be the one.

She met this _'DreadzIsMyThang'_ dude online, when she first stumbled upon Facebook. Their friendship had instantaneously hit off after a single friendly chat online but they had never meant each other. It had been almost a year that Jazmine had talked with him on the internet yet she had never met yet. Yes, she had checked his profile pictures and found him handsome but she wanted to meet him for real. Jazmine had always wondered if one day, he'd come visit her but she knew that'd be impossible since he lived all the way in Brooklyn.

Logging off her Facebook account, Jazmine shut down her computer as sleepiness was starting to take a toll on her body, making her mouth exhale a yawn. Her body was screaming to her brain that she needed to go to sleep but Jazmine was momentarily ignoring the urge to do so. She needed to call Cindy to check up her because she hadn't heard from her for a while, which worried her deeply. The two best-friends were supposed to walk back home from school today but due to Jazmine's little fiasco with the mysterious BMW driver, she ran away from the school perimeter, making her totally forget about Cindy. So now, she was worried that something happened to the blondette for her to not contact.

Jazmine immediately grabbed her cellphone from her school bag and dialed Cindy's cell number, hoping that she'd pick up. But unfortunately, the call went on voice-mail, making Jazmine coo in sadness. She wanted to hear Cindy's cheery voice, to let her know that she was okay and in perfect health. She seriously hoped that her best-friend was okay because it was 1O:3O and she received not a single word from her, not even a text message. Jazmine sighed in defeat, putting her communication device away on her desk and jumping right in bed, where sleep was starting to kick in. Before her eyes were going to close, a thought came into her mind;

'_I hope Cindy's okay.'_

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•._**_+/-_**_.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_

* * *

Her muscles were fuckin' sore, giving her the impression that they were going to disconnect from her body within seconds. Her legs were tired as hell, screaming pain each time she took a step towards her empty emotionless household. Bags were displayed right under her once-cheery blue eyes, obviously telling the dark world her current state of fatigue. Her braids were undone, making particles of blond hair go everywhere in the cold night air. Overall, Cindy McPhearson was tired as a mothafucka. She just wanted to; _at least_, sit down on the couch to replenish all that ball of energy she had lost. She hated always coming home with like this; all empty with no sign of warmth whatsoever. In mornings, she'd come out of her home with enough energy to go see her favorite Jazmine and kill bastards who dared to hurt her but in nights; it was a different story.

Cindy went through her ripped-skirt pocket, in need of her keys to unlock the front door. She'd be better off getting inside before she catches a cold. She could feel herself losing the strength to even stand up and walk…all thanks to her late job. She hated her job but she had to do it in order to afford her two-floored house with her Mom. Every day, she worked at least for 4 hours after school in an unknown location where she had to use up all of her strength. No one knew what her job was and she tended to keep it that way. Especially from _Jazmine. _

As soon as she found the metallic small object which she was looking for, she pulled it out of her pocket and used it to unlock the door with impatience. Opening the door, Cindy wasn't surprised at all by her house's inner state. No lights were on. Everything was placed correctly, as though not a single person lived here. Cindy scoffed unsurprisingly, finding the atmosphere around the area regular. Just like all the other days, life in this household was empty. Not a single speck of happiness could be found in here. Only loneliness. Her mother was rarely here so each time Cindy would come back home from work, she'd find no one here.

Walking inside the house and shutting the door, Cindy carelessly threw her schoolbag on the hallway floor and dragged her feet tiredly to the living room, where she could sit on the couch and rest for a while to recollect that energy she had lost. Sitting down on the furniture, comfort and ease started crawling up on her body, unleashing a sigh of satisfaction from her lips. Cindy wanted to sleep right away but she remembered that she had an assignment to finish for English class. Most of the teachers from all types of subjects had demanded students from 11th grade to finish all their assignments since summer vacation was around the corner. Cindy had finished her assignments, but unfortunately, she stupidly forgot to finish her book review that was due tomorrow for English class. She wondered how she could've have forgotten one of the most important school assignments. Her English teacher was crazy as fuck. Weeks ago, he said he would throw those who did not do the book review into hell! So Cindy thought incredibly how she'd forget to do that homework. But at least she got Jazmine. Her best-friend always did homework long before the due date so Cindy could just ask her best-friend to copy off her book review and _ta-dah_! Problem solved. She doubted this would bother Jazmine. Besides, Cindy always asked her favorite goody-two shoes to copy off her homework so she was used to this.

Just when Cindy was about to snooze herself to sleep, the door busted open, only to be showing Cindy's mom, Maria McPhearson being wildly pushed on the wall by some hungry-looking geezer. The two adults started making out like there was no tomorrow with their hands roaming everywhere on their body, unable to contain their sexual impatience. Cindy casually looked at the duo, not one ounce of surprise found in her eyes. This had always happened every night around this time of hour; her mom would bring random guys in here and have sex with them. So Cindy was unfortunately used to her Mom's prostituin'.

Maria pulled away smoothly from the old guy with a devious glint in her once-innocent brown eyes, attracting the anonymous geezer even more. "Go upstairs in my room, get ready for a crazy ride," she cooed sensually as her fingers slowly trailed to his pants, around the area of his zipper. The guy obediently nodded his head and climbed upstairs to the bedroom, where he'd wait impatiently for Cindy's Mom. Cindy was still in the living room, watching the scene from afar. Even though the adolescent was used to her Mom's atrocious scenes, disappointment lurked inside her heart.

Hearing the bedroom door close (which indicated that the geezer was momentarily out of sight), Cindy shook her head to her mother, even more disappointed by her attitude. How could she do this to her family? To Cindy? To Dad? "Tss…if Dad was here, he'd be disappointed and heartbroken," she mentioned with venom leaking from her tone. She sometimes wondered why she even tried to convince her mom into stopping her gold-digging and prostituting ways. It was hopeless to bring back the old Maria McPhearson; the Maria that would confront the world with her intelligence and confidence, not with the exploitation of her body. "You disgust me mother," Cindy continued as she grimaced in disgust to her mother with her arms folded on her chest.

Maria's emotionless eyes slowly turned to Cindy, realizing that she had just witnessed the scene. That really didn't bother the adult since her daughter already knew she was a hoe. So there was no point of hiding it behind her back. "Baby please, I can't do anything about it…Gold-diggin' runs in our blood," she informed tiredly as she finger-combed hurriedly her hair to look good for her current sugar daddy. "How did you think your grandma raised me?" she winked in wicked amusement to her disappointed daughter as she climbed the stairs. "You're going to be a gold-digger anyway, just like me."

"Bitch," Cindy muttered lowly as she bit her cheek, preventing herself from hurting her mom. She was mad by how Maria talked about grandma. She shouldn't even put her name into this shitty stuff. Her deceased relative worked hard with tears and sweat to raise properly Maria and she repaid her own mother like this? Cindy's glare hardened, throwing daggers to Maria. "I will never be like you," she mentioned disgustedly as her mother walked inside her bedroom and closed the door.

Cindy's head slowly fell on her hands, in need of escape from all this misery. She sometimes wondered why she was working so hard into keeping this house. It had lost its' family value a long time ago, after the death of Cindy's father. She just felt like burning it to the ground with all its' misery and problems. At moments like this, she dearly missed her dad with his warm smile, his blue eyes filled with life, his warm personality, his everything. _'Dad, what happened to my life?'_

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•._**_+/-_**_.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_

* * *

Smoke smoothly flew away from his mocha-colored lips as it slowly disappeared in the cold midnight air. His eyes absentmindedly gazed at the bright full moon with its' illuminant shine flashing everywhere in the Woodcrest neighborhood. The 17 year-old was currently standing on the patio of his new apartment, drowning himself in deep thoughts with the help of his cigarette. He couldn't help but rethink of his old life in Chicago. He remembered how his life as a gangster wasn't easy with the deaths, the crimes and blood always involved and all. He was the leader of a Chicagoan ruthless gang when he was 16 years old with his fighting skills and street smarts highly recognized amongst gang members. He was unstoppable with his gang. Hell, even the system could not do anything to him and his gang. Because of his dangerous abilities, Huey Percival Freeman was given the title of the Black Dragon.

Huey inhaled smoke from his cigarette as he continued rethinking of his old lifestyle.

Recently, Huey resigned from the group…he just _had_ to do it. It wasn't easy for the African-American to leave his group like that. He had to get in a bloody resignation in order for him to do so. And because of his sudden absence, the gang became a plate of loose sand. Some members were caught by the police, others got involved in bloody fights with other gangs. The boss of the gang even tried all sorts of methods to get him back in the group but Huey refused.

Anyway, Huey was quietly smoking until he felt another presence coming nearby. He instinctively turned around, only to be seeing his younger brother, Riley Escobar Freeman, walking by his side. The eldest Freeman arched an eyebrow in question to his brother's appearance. Shouldn't he be sleeping by now? School was going to start tomorrow and he needed all the energy that he could get. "Riley, go to bed," demanded Huey as he casually continued inhaling the fume. "We're going to school tomorrow, remember?"

Riley scoffed to Huey's words, ignoring rudely his demand. Did this boy seriously thought that Escobar was gonna follow his order like a little bitch? Aha, this nigga was funny. "Nigga please, Esco will do da' things that he gots' to do!" he bragged cockily as he popped the collar of his oversized white tee, as if he was powerfully immune to everything. His arrogant behavior made one of Huey's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "Besides, I wanna go around this place n' see if they got sum' fine bitches," added Riley as he carried his freaky smile.

Huey sighed, tired by his sibling's nonsense. How could he want to walk around this neighborhood at midnight?! Did this boy really think that girls would be walking around this time of hour, especially in a school week? Besides, the two Freeman brothers didn't move in this white-washed neighborhood just to fool around. They came here because of a certain promise that they had to keep. "Stop it," Huey ordered coolly as he furrowed his eyebrows. "We didn't move to this neighborhood to fool around with girls. We came here to-"

"_A-Ha_! I knew it! You's a faggot!" Riley suddenly threw an accusing finger to his older relative, as if he had discovered the most shocking secret ever. Huey deadpanned, contemplating whether or not he should smack him upside the head for speaking nonsense and for interrupting him. Ignoring Huey's facial expression, Riley continued pushing amusingly his older brother's buttons. "I betta' leave now befo' I'll get infected by yo' gayness."

Huey held the bridge of his nose in irritation to the foolish kinsperson's constant gibberish. At times like these, Huey just wanted to delicately wrap his hands around Riley's neck and choke him. The cornrow-headed teenager needed to understand that Huey didn't have time to mingle with other ladies. He just wanted to focus on keeping his profile low in this neighborhood, where none of his gang allies and nemesis would look. Ever since the Black Dragon quitted his old gang, a lot of other gangs and Yankees had tried to defeat him which caused major disorders in Chicagoan areas. That was also one of the main reasons why Huey retreated in Woodcrest with Riley. He needed to focus on himself and his brother. He didn't have time for romance.

He didn't want to add more unnecessary complications in his life.

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•._**_+/-_**_.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_

* * *

"What?!" Horror sprung from the young lad's mouth as she started panicking and pulling her hair in stress. She didn't think this would come! She hadn't seen this coming. She expected coming to school in peace with no stress of handing in her assignment, not panicking and causing a scene. Here the panicking girl was, in her English class panicking in horror with her childhood friend. Now what the hell was she going to do? She didn't think that there would be a day when her best friend, Jazmine DuBois, would forget to do her English homework. Now how was the worried blondette going to finish her homework if she didn't have Jazmine's homework to copy off? Oh god! Cindy and Jazz ain't ready to go to hell man! "How could you forget to do yo' homework?! You's crazy Jazz?" Cindy McPhearson asked fearfully as she got up close to Jazmine with her wide blue eyes.

But Jazmine wasn't even listening to Cindy's frantic. She was too busy rethinking of that BMW driver from yesterday and his hotness. She couldn't stop wondering if he was going to be a new student in Edgar J. Hoover High since she hadn't seen him a lot in this neighborhood. Last night, she wouldn't stop dreaming about him and his stare. The way he was staring at her. She didn't know why but her heart kept telling her that it was his way of being gentle, as if he was going to her wipe away her tears (she previously cried from her Disney book-reading). She subconsciously wondered if this was true love…

The strawberry-blondette's lost daze troubled Cindy. Jazmine never dazed off from Cindy's conversation! The McPhearson chick knew right away that something must have happened for her buddy to act like that. "Yo Jazzy, pay attention!" Cindy snapped her fingers repetitively, bringing Jazmine back to earth. "You ain't in Mars yo."

Reddening in embarrassment, Jazmine scratched her scalp as she giggled with her little innocent voice. "Sorry Cindy, I just can't stop thinking of that handsome dude from yesterday," she explained at the same time as she grasped her hands in a childish dreamy way and sighed illusorily with her eyes twinkling in happiness. Her behavior confused Cindy but nonetheless, she continued listening to the innocent lamb. "Everything about him is gorgeous. His red-wine eyes, his afro, his milk-chocolate skin, his sco-"

"Jazz…" Cindy trailed off as she walked up close to Jazmine and delicately placed a hand onto her forehead, checking for her temperature. "Did you get a heart stroke or is it the shock of forgetting to do your assignment?" she asked as she checked elsewhere for any minor injuries because Cindy was worried for Jazmine. Her best-friend knew that there were no African-Americans living in this suburb. The only African-American that lived in this area was Jazmine's dad. So Cindy didn't believe one word of Jazmine's sentence. Cindy thought that Jazmine must have been hallucinating from how white-washed this neighborhood was. "Are you hallucinating from the lack of niggas o' somethin'?"

Jazmine was flabbergasted by her best-friend. She was utterly shocked by the fact that Cindy didn't believe her (and by the fact she used the _'n'_ word). Yes, she did see a handsome African-American and he was drop dead gorgeous too! And she religiously believed that he intentionally wanted to wipe her tears away. But her little inappropriate comment prevented that from happening. "Yes! I did see him and he was gorgeous! What I said is true!" A childish pout struck as she released a sigh, a bit intimidated by Cindy's disbelief to her words.

Cindy just stood there with her arms crossed on her chest, not believing one word from the strawberry-blond headed. The McPhearson had heard many foolish things from Jazmine that had to do with ponies, Santa Claus, the tooth fairy and such. So of course, she didn't believe her. "Jazmine, remember when yo' ass told me that you found a pigeon-lookalike-sparrow? You were so happy and said _'That must be the child of a sparrow and a pigeon'," _Cindy asked as she deadpanned demeanor and mimicked Jazmine's squeaky and innocent voice.

Jazmine sweat-dropped to the foolish memory. But she had to admit though, that bird did look like a sparrow and a pigeon. But that wasn't the point; she really did see the BMW driver and she's not crazy. Innocent, naive and pure? Yes. But _crazy_? No. "But Cin', that bird did look like a sparrow and a pigeon! And I did see a hot African-American!" the little innocent lamb whined innocently as a hint of annoyance showed in her voice.

Cindy casually arched an eyebrow, in disbelief to the ignorant 16 year-old. She seriously couldn't believe that Jazmine still saw the damn bird as half-pigeon and a half-sparrow. "Jazz, the bird ain't a half-pigeon and a half-sparrow. It was just fat as fuck," Cindy stated matter-of-factually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jazmine saddened, feeling dumb but nonetheless continued hearing out her friend. "Look Jazz, I ain't sayin' that I don't believe you, it's just tha-"

"Class! Quiet down!" All of a sudden, the English teacher's mean voice boomed throughout the classroom which caused all of his students to jump in surprise. Whispers among everyone had died haltingly as the school employee walked proudly in front of his classroom, in a king-like motion. This teacher was known for being heartless and cruel to these teenagers. He always pushed them heartlessly on being devoted to his rules, despite how ridiculous some of them sounded. If a student caused one- _and I mean one_- error, well he/she would be screwed in a way that a living being couldn't imagine.

Without any questions, students hurried to their seats without making any noises. Already mentioned, if a person caused one tiny disturbance to their teacher, they would soon meet hell. And they were not ready to go down that road. Finally sitting in their seats, everyone's attention was focused on the old man who cleared his throat, in meaning that he was going to do an announcement.

"Students, before you all hand in your assignments, I would like to present to you a new student," he declared, causing chills to run up on Cindy and Jazmine's spine. They weren't ready to face their teacher's wrath once they had to tell him about their assignment's absence. Cindy cursed under her breath for not ditching school. Out of all the ditching times, she just had to decide that today would be a good day to come to school. Nonetheless, she resumed listening to the announcement, bracing herself for the consequence.

"Now he's obviously new around this area so please behave around him," he turned to the classroom door, expecting someone to walk in. "Mr. Freeman, you may come in now."

As soon as this 'Mr. Freeman' walked inside the classroom, everyone stood still in their seats staring wide-eyed to the person that stood before them.

The new student's appearance caused Cindy and Jazmine to freeze to a point where they could hardly breathe. Jazmine's face went slack with her mouth slightly open, unable to utter words since she was still unknowingly holding her breath. Her body was unmoving as her face's butterscotch complexion faded into crimson blush. Shock soon melted away and was transformed into overwhelming happiness for the DuBois as she finally let out sigh replenishment, happy to see that he showed up. But it was the opposite for Cindy. The McPhearson lad's lips were kept open, unable to speak. She immediately snapped it shut, only to be gulping worry down her throat. This was all a blur to her. She couldn't believe that out of all people, it just had to be _him_ that showed up in this school. All of this made her felt light-headed; she needed to take an aspirin quick before she might faint.

The new student faced his new classmates with a scowl that caused chills to climb on everyone's spine. "Hi, the name's Freeman. Huey Freeman," he presented himself in a nonchalant but tough tone, causing Jazmine to smile eagerly and Cindy to rub her temples in a frustrating manner, preparing herself for a major headache.

All of a sudden, Jazmine's eyes snaked around Huey Freeman's physical features until one of them caught her full attention; his dragon tattoo on his right arm. She immediately remembered a girl talking about how a new student was getting enrolled in Edgar J. Hoover and claiming that he was a gangster from a Chicagoan gang…_Wait_! Jazmine's smile suddenly turned into a frown as she came to realization of something incredible. She couldn't believe it! A mixture of surprise and fear circulated in her veins, making her not understand correctly the meaning of this situation. Her crush was a gangster. She had fallen for a villain that was under the system's skin. This made Jazmine shot up in her seat, throwing an accusing finger towards the gorgeous Huey.

"Y-You're a gangster!" Jazmine chirped shockingly as everyone gasped, not believing the fact that the innocent lamb would do something out of ordinary and that Huey was the famous gangster the school had admitted. All of this made whispers of utter shock circulate around the room but not easing enough the tension.

Huey couldn't help but narrow his eyebrows to the nosey strawberry-blond headed, unpleased by the fact that she just blurted out an unnecessary information to the whole class. How dare this girl expose him like that? Huey just wanted to start fresh and leave his old self behind in the past, in order to stay alive and in the right path. But how was he going to do that if people now knew his old occupation and cause rumors and gossips about it? Realization soon crashed down in his head as he recognized the girl's squeaky voice filled with innocence and her big green eyes. This girl was the crazy chick who blurted out that perverted sentence. But that didn't really concern Huey at the moment. He was just pissed at Jazmine by her big mouth about his past. "What Mariah Carey? Got a problem with that?" he seethed to Jazmine heartlessly, making her eyes glisten in a hint of sadness.

She deeply hated when people referred her to Mariah Carey. She just utterly _hated it_. It reminded her of her childhood, the time period where everyone would bully her because of her biracial status. She remembered how random kids would constantly force her to the bathroom and cut off her hair just because they found it ugly and monstrous. How girls would tell her that she'd forever be alone with cats. How boys would describe every one of her facial flaws with great disgust. That flash of memory made Jazmine shake fearfully in the classroom. But her shaky action didn't seem to faze Huey.

Everyone's whispers once again turned into gasps of complete surprise, not believing what they were seeing. Jazmine provoking the ex-gangster and him hurting the school's innocent little lamb; of course their attentions had landed on the duo's heated interaction. But Cindy couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want her precious best-friend to cry and become heartbroken. _Hell naw_! She didn't care two cents about this dude; she just didn't want him to make Jazzy cry.

Cindy immediately stood up from her seat and walked in front of Jazmine, as though she was shielding her from danger; well from Huey in this case. "Nigga, you's betta not make Jazzy cry! Can't yo blind ass see that she sad?!" she barked to Huey with pure rage, but once again that didn't seem to bother him. On the contrary; he simply scoffed to her statement.

The teacher finally spoke up, breaking up the feisty argument that had been going on for over 10 minutes. "Students, calm down. Huey please sit at the back of the classroom and as for Cindy and Jazmine, get back to your seats. We have a lesson to get in," the school employee ordered strictly, immediately making the trio run back to their designated spots and focusing their attentions back on the teacher.

Well, Jazmine's attention wasn't really focused on her English teacher. Her mind was buzzing elsewhere. She couldn't help but think in sadness about her crush. She wanted to meet him again to be able to properly socialize with him…not make him hate her. Her heart kept telling her that he was going to be different than her other crushes; that he was going to be her prince-charming. She sighed sadly as she laid her chin upon her hand, her eyes watering to the moody thought. With Huey Freeman's presence, time just might get more…_**complicated**_.

* * *

_**A/N II: **Well…I guess Huey and Jazmine's relationship will be slow (but not too slow at the same time).As I have mentioned in the previous author's note, I want it to gradually grow :3! So don't worry, it'll get better soon. And you're probably wondering why Cindy was worried about Huey's presence? Well, you's gonna have to find out later__! Well, peace out peeps ^-^! And please, review. Reviews are like Hot Cheetos *-*!_


	3. Crazy

**_A/N_**_: Hey there. Sorry for not updating this sooner :/ I've been looking for a job (What? This black chick needs to get sum kanekalon weave for her micro-braids na'mean? Weave don't grow on trees xD And they help my hair grow…__**no lie**__ my sistas :D!), and I've been spending more time with my friends since most of my school year, I had been studying, never having time to chill with mi amigos/amigas :3 (Education first!) So, yup. _

_Again, thanks everyone for giving this fic sum love :D I will try to keep it around 15-17 chapters since I wanna finish this before 2O14 :P ( I hope so…) And I will do shout-outs next chapter since it's 2 AM in the morning right now and I'm tired-as…a tire? Whaat xD? It rhymed?! Ok, bottom line, I'm really tired and when I get tired, I say the stupidest shit ever (I think you have encountered that with my recent 'tire' joke lol)._

_Guess what? I give birth to another Boondocks fic called __**Next **__;) If you love humor and romance, you'll enjoy it :D Anyway, I'll just stop talking and let you read (. _ . )_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Don't own anything…__**Derp**__._

* * *

**_Opposites Attract_**

**_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•. __+/- __.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_**

**_Chapter 3: _**_Crazy..._

* * *

_Uneasiness. _

_Disconsolateness. _

Those were the main words that could describe the atmosphere. Silence dominated the empty room, not easing at all the heart-beating pressure. Not one ounce of sound was found in the sea of dead air. To the two girls' chagrin, their insides weren't able to stomach it.

2 pair of eyes, aquamarines and emeralds, aimed apprehensively their attention upon the tiled surface of their classroom, unable to look straight up to their worst fear. Despite the overabundance of silence capacitating the current surrounding, their heart-beats raced continually with speed aggrandizing at each second. Their pulse was not the only thing augmenting in a nerve-wracking fashion; their worry also carried the same effect. Insides tortuously churned, the two student females of Edgar J. Hoover High hesitantly brought their chins up to finally meet the glare of their worst nightmare, unprepared for the punishment that will be announced in matter of minutes.

"Now Jazmine DuBois and Cindy McPhearson," the two girls' worst nightmare, also known as their infamous English teacher, started as discontentment appeared in his aging facial feature. "Would you like to tell me why you both forgot to do your assignments?" he asked, folding his arms and waiting impatiently for his students to answer.

Faster than any type of powerful lightning, Jazmine DuBois gulped fearfully and descended her gaze back onto the macadamized floor, unwilling to actually tell her reasons to her sudden lack of responsibility. She knew her teacher would scream in anger if she told him why she hadn't done her homework when she should've. The ginger always did her homework without any objections before its due date. There was never a time when this 16 year-old would forget her homework…until _now_. She only disremembered the completion of her assignment because of that Huey dude. She couldn't help it…he was very gorgeous. He was all she could think off last night.

"Euh…" Jazmine trailed off as she frighteningly played with her fingers, still ignoring the educator's coal-like glare. If looks could kill, the girl would be toasted in wrath by now. "W-well, teacher I-I…"

"Teacher," Cindy McPhearson finally chirped, impolitely interrupting her strawberry-blond haired fellow. "Ya see, we forgot to do our homework cuz we couldn't stop thinkin' about that fat-as-Albert bird we saw yesterday. I mean, we was blow-minded by it. It looked like it was half-sparrow and half-pigeon. _Seriously_!" she added a tone of astonishment in her sentence to make her lie believable. She knew Jazmine forgot to do her assignment because of that Afro Samurai dude from their English class. Her friend wouldn't be able to lie in front of their teacher; she held this enormous innocence that was preventing her from doing so. That was why Cindy decided to lie for her…Though, from the adult's facial expression, she didn't know if her fib did any help in this situation.

Eyebrow twitched in consummative annoyance, the teacher gnarred with his impatience getting the best of him. He was appalled by the fact his students disobeyed his orders for something…_childish and immature_. He had heard many excuses from his years of teaching that had to do with unfinished homework such as: dog accidentally eating it, toilet accidentally flushing it but…come _on_? The girls didn't do their homework because...of a _fat sparrow/pigeon-looking bird_? It was as if a mere little feathered creature held much more importance than him. It also gave him the impression these two girls didn't take him seriously. This mister felt indubitably insulted. He'd have to punish strictly these two immediately for their incompetent behavior…

"If these irresponsible illusions caused your conspiracy in not being able to finish your assignments, I'll have to punish you both!" he bellowed thunderingly, echoing his voice throughout the deserted classroom. Fury arose behind his witch-like lens, causing chills to ascend instantaneously on the best-friends' spine. "I already gave out the warning. Yet _you both_…" He menacingly paused as he cascaded his head low, casting off a vague aura with the aid of his bangs shadowing his verily-white frontage.

Jazmine sweat-dropped, unable to cease the constant shaking her body had been doing. She knew Cindy had lied to defend her and to lighten the pressuring mood. Yes, Jazmine actually needed her buddy's defense because she was a horrible liar. She was just incapable of looking into an individual's eyes and smoothly formulate a fib. Each time she'd try to do so, her voice wouldn't come smooth. It'd end up all horrible and robotic.

But on the other hand, Cindy's recent defense also turned out horrible. She just ended up worsening the situation! Now their teacher looked like the scary witch from the book of Princess Snow White.

Jazmine turned around to take a quick glimpse of her best-friend's reaction, only to her absolute surprise, see her quite normal with the teacher's outburst. Her eyes bore no trace of fear…but a sign of normality. Just a moment ago, she was scared but now, she was calm. Usually by now, Cindy would've curse the teacher out with all type of swears that'd seem foreign to Jazmine (she was still trying to find the definition of that word that starts with _f_ but ends with _uck_). Oddly enough, Cindy didn't react today. _Weird…_

"Cindy and Jazmine," Jazmine's attention returned to the teacher as she could feel his eyes negatively onto her, which she guessed he was probably unhappy by her petite concentration to the situation. "Do you know your mistakes?"

Disquietude evident on her butterscotch frontal, Jazmine slowly nodded. "I-I'm sorry..."

The school employee's head turned to Cindy, expecting her to do the same thing as her fellow. But to his utter irritation, Cindy just tsked in her usual stubborn fashion and folded her arms onto her chest, refusing to pronounce an apology to the adult. _"I ain't apologizin fo shit," _was a murmur the teacher heard from the blondette. Letting her sassy remark slide for the brief time period, he returned to his discussion.

"I will not tolerate such irresponsibility and immaturity in this classroom. From today onwards, I'll be stricter! As a punishment for your mistake of utter stupidity, tomorrow you will both stand at the balcony outside and recite a song that, I myself, will choose," he announced, ending his sentence with a couple of sly cackles.

Jazmine and Cindy's mouth hung wide open, showing their emotion of shock to the crazy 4O year-old. Their mind churned infinitely, trying their hardest to comprehend whether or not this mister was actually serious. They bet he knew they couldn't sing. Yeah, Cindy and Jazmine may look like the type of girls to bear the power to sing melodically smooth; like a violin escaping smooth ear-soothing notes, like an angel playing with her golden harp…technically _anything_ smooth. But these two girls don't sound like that. On the contrary. If you imagine a cat scratching his sharp dangerous claws onto the chalkboard's screeching surface, then you've correctly obtained the idea of how these girls' voice sounded like.

Still in their state of shock, the girls both continued hearkening to the teacher. "Now, Jazmine…you may head out of the classroom. Cindy, you'll stay." Just as Jazmine was about to question Cindy's staying, he continued talking. "I need her to stay to discuss about her recent low grades. Don't hesitate to leave without her, this discussion will be very _long_."

Nodding understandably, Jazmine picked up all of her books from her desk and quickly placed them in her Hello Kitty bag. She was actually about to leave anyway; she needed to prepare for her upcoming Math exam. Her bag finally in her grasp, she quickly headed towards the classroom entrance but abruptly stopped to give a last glance at Cindy with a smile. "See you later Cin," she bid a bye in her sweet innocent tone her best –friend deeply adored.

Cindy simply smiled back with her eyes brimming with certain lightness. "Yup Jazz..."

Jazmine tilted her head a bit, puzzled by something that flashed in Cindy's eyes for a second. The light from her eyes…it seemed _different_. It seemed like Cindy was afraid for a second there. But, obeying the strict professor's order, the mulatto placed the thought to the side and stepped out of the classroom, leaving Cindy alone with the teacher.

**_…_**

After having a mini-_more like scary_- intervention with the English teacher, Jazmine had headed off to study hall, in order to revise for her upcoming Math exam. But unfortunately, she was unable to do so as worrying thoughts infinitely cruised in her mind. To this poor ginger, singing outside on the balcony in front of the classroom is beyond evil. She understood that this was part of the punishment for not completing her work that was due today but _come on_! Couldn't the teacher make her and Cindy suffer with something else? Like detention? Or after school cleaning duty? I _dunno _anything really…as long as it's not singing.

_Ah man….Why do we have to sing?!_ Jazmine thought with worry, unable to place her full concentration on her Math exercise book that was sitting before her eyes. _I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Huey! It's already bad enough he hates me! _

Jazmine still felt bad for what she had done back in English Class. She had unnecessarily exposed Huey's previous occupation in front of the whole class. Now, she couldn't help but think the boy hates her. I mean, during English class, Huey wouldn't stop scowling at her. She just wished she didn't have such a big mouth to make him this upset. Now she doubted she was gonna have any chance to with him. Jazmine sighed unhappily to the thought as the school bell rung; telling the students it was time to head on to the cafeteria and eat. But Jazmine had other plans; she was going to eat outside since it was such a beautiful day today and the cafeteria was too crowded to her liking. I mean, it was seriously rare to find an empty table- _no an empty seat_- in the lunchroom. _Seriously_!

Belongings in hand, Jazmine casually left study hall and bustled her way through the student-infested corridor towards the school exit, unable to bear with her boisterous hunger that wasn't willing to calm down. She seriously needed to eat; she could already taste the delicious sandwich her father had made for her…_Hmm_. Already reaching the exit, Jazmine opened the door and headed outside, smiling in content to the sun that was unleashing its rays to the world, until she saw something from afar in the school parking lot.

Her eyes, filled with the mixture of surprise, landed upon the black BMW that was standing alone on the concrete surface, looking magnificent with the sunlight projecting on its black coating. She couldn't help but find it beautiful. Not wasting any time, she walked towards the parking lot and started observing the expensive vehicle up-close.

The BMW kidney grille inclined slightly forward from the awing Jazmine's perspective, the stylish elegance of the side view and the muscular sportiness of the rear end provided an outstanding look of style and supremacy. Judging from its dynamic qualities and tailor made design; Jazmine couldn't help but think this car must've been really expensive for the owner. Her father had once told her once that BMWs are internationally known to man for their superior gearshift comfort, dynamic performances and efficiency of the highest level when it comes to speed. So Jazmine had no doubt this car is eye-candy to people…especially _men_.

Observing in admiration the car's magnificent metallic beauty, Jazmine couldn't help but find this car oddly familiar…she knew she had seen it somewhere. She knew she did but she couldn't put her fingers to the name of the car owner. Forcing herself to find the name of the car owner, she heard a few approaching guys talking from behind.

_"No mistake that's Black Dragon's car…"_

As soon as she heard that, Jazmine instantaneously knew this car belonged to Huey. But she was a little curious to know the duo's conversation so her ears perked up and continued eaves-dropping their conversation.

_"If something bad happens to Black Dragon's BMW, everyone will be shocked!"_

As soon as she heard the sentence, Jazmine's worry horribly augmented at the same time as her senses were tingling in suspicion. She did not like where this conversation was going. From the boys' constant sneaky snickers, she could tell they were going to do something horribly to this vehicle. She has got to do something quick before they ruin it. She already made Huey upset, so seeing this car ruined won't help the gorgeous fellow feel any better. Oh god, she wished Cindy was here because with her inhuman scary strength, she'd be able to take down these busters without sweat.

Bracing herself, Jazmine semi-confidently turned around, only to see two boys carrying a pocket knife, looking like they were ready to ruin the BWM. That tripled even more Jazmine's worry, making it go over the roofs. "Hey! Wait…What are you planning to do to this car?!" she yelled as she stepped in front of the guys, preventing them from reaching the car.

One of the guys, who was carrying the pocket knife, simply laughed, not taking Jazmine seriously. To him, she was like an innocent little lamb who wouldn't be able to land a hard move on him. Unfortunately, it was accurately true. "_Tsk_…look kid, you're cute and all but _scram_!" he emphasized the last part of his sentence with a tone of impatience and coldness. He intended to make her run away in fear for her life but to his utter dislike, she turned around and hugged the car, obviously trying to protect it from their grasp.

But Jazmine really didn't think this through. The car, which she happened to be hugging, was burning hot from the sun's intense rays, causing her to jerk away from the car and crazily turn around. All she could do was jump and swing her arms in the air to cool down the agonizing burning sensation. "_Ouch! Ouch! Yelp!"_ Jazmine high-pitched-ly screeched in pain while continually and maniacally waving her arms, still feeling the burn sensation eating her alive. _The car under the sun is…terribly hot_, Jazmine thought alarmingly.

Unfortunately, because of maniac-like waving actions (with her backpack in one her hands), the guys thought the girl wanted to fight them to defend the BMW without hesitation. "What?! You wanna fight bitch!?" One of the guys asked as the other one took Jazmine from her shoulder and approached her dangerously, with a look of pure hunger on his tanned frontage. "So you think you have guts. How dare you oppose _us_?"

Just when Jazmine was going to scream and cry for help, a smooth-but-ominous voice infiltrated the air.

"Don't you think you guys have a lot of guts too?"

As soon as the source of the voice came into view, Jazmine couldn't help but smile in utter happiness. "_Huey_," she cooed in awe, not willing to blink at this very moment. She wanted to suck in all of Huey's physical attributes.

Huey was handsomely standing there with his hands in his pockets. He carried this certain scowl that could make anyone want to run away in fear, but not for Jazmine. She found it so perfect. The way his eyes would carry this light of mystery, accentuating his facial expression. The way his eyebrows would furrow in a frowning manner, building a menacing-but-attractive aura. _Gawd,_ he was like a prince in a shining armor!

Soon her gaze shifted to another person who was standing by Huey's side, only to be amazed. He looked exactly like Huey except he carried a mischievous glint in his red-wine eyes and wore cornrows. The weirdest part was that he also carried a dragon tattoo on his right arm but it carried a scar. Judging from his physical feature, Jazmine could right away tell he was Huey's brother.

Immediately letting go of the damsel, the two troublesome boys skittishly turned around to face the Freeman Brothers. Chills of fear madly danced on their spine as a trail of sweat cascaded from their forehead to their chin. From hearing numerous rumors about the Black Dragon, the goons knew what Huey was capable of. He could destroy any human being in a snap with no speck of remorse. So opposing would be not only stupid but life-threatening. So the goons did the one smart move they could think of; _fleeing_. They made a run for their precious lives, not willing to face their death at such a young age. They shamefully left, leaving behind the rather confused Jazmine and the nonchalant Freeman Brothers.

Jazmine simply blinked in bewilderment, registering the fact that the goons turned out to be cowards. Huey didn't even lay a move on them and they had run away like that! She was actually expecting an epic fight, like in those romantic books she had read. Usually, the evil guys are supposed to battle with the good guys, in order to claim the damsel in distress (which of course, they'd lose in the end)…_not _run away. Seriously, if Cindy was here right now, she'd be booing those bullies eternally and call them chicken (Well not necessarily _chicken_ but in another word that's rather inappropriate for this lamb to use…)

_Wait_, Jazmine thought suddenly as she realized something crucial, giving her the urge to squeal girlishly. _Huey's here…with me!_

Realization hitting her hard on the head, Jazmine descended her head low, blushed in shyness and started fidgeting with her fingers. She was all alone –_well not necessarily alone since his brother was here but you get the point_- with Huey. She'd never thought this would be possible. She was sure Huey would try to ignore her crudely after what had happened today in English class. But looks like she was wrong; she miraculously received the rare opportunity to talk to him. But what was she supposed to say to him? Hm, maybe she could bid him a simply _'thank-you'_. I mean, who knows what could have happened to her if he along his brother didn't get here on time.

Evaporating air with bravery, Jazmine promptly lifted her head up to properly face her saviors, not sensing the redness taking over 99% of her face. "_Thankyousomuchforsavingmebackthere_!"

Huey quirked his eyebrow in his oh-so infamous way as Riley scrunched his face in an unconditional befuddlement to the girl's fast-talking self. They both couldn't understand what the hell she was trying to say. From her voice's squeakiness and her frontal's abnormal redness, they could tell she was deeply shy- which was a reaction they weren't expecting at all. The Freeman Bros mainly receive reactions of fear and disgust from other citizens because of their ill-famed street status. Hell, people would sometimes even try to kill them. So Jazmine's timid behavior was oddly new to them-yet very microscopically acceptable at the same time.

A sigh of embarrassment was principally what Jazmine formulated after acknowledging her failure of being smooth with these boys. Seriously, she wanted to simply thank them. She couldn't ruin her chance of interacting with Huey now. She internally wondered why she was feeling nervous- other than the fact she was taking Huey's attention. Hm, maybe it was her lack of interaction with the opposite sex. The flustered female had to admit, it was rare for her to hold a proper conversation with a boy. The only boy she succeeded talking with was Caesar-and she never even met him in person!

Jazmine's series of sheepish giggle casted off the awkwardness that had somehow planted upon the trio. "S-sorry about that, l-let me rephrase," she stuttered, feeling the nervousness vanishing away. "Thank you so much for saving me back there. Who knows what could've happened to me if you both didn't appear."

_Silence_.

Not one ounce of word was found in the sea of silence- much to Jazmine's utter dismay.

Her green eyes couldn't even make out Huey or the cornrow-headed boy's current facial expression. They both held this unknown blank look that was obviously capable of camouflaging their inner thoughts/feelings. Huey's scowl-that'd be permanently implanted on his face- was replaced with this emotionless façade. This may not look good for the His sibling also held it, no longer implanting his expression of mischief. She couldn't tell if they accepted her bid or not. Times like these, Jazmine just wished to bear the power of mind-reading; that way, she'd be out of this problem with ease.

After a couple of minutes passed, one of the boys, Huey's brother to be more precise, finally managed to form a reaction. And that reaction was none other than worry. His eyebrows lifted upwards as his mouth formed a frown. That immediately confused Jazmine. But what confused her to infinity was by him suddenly approaching to her form while still carrying worry. Confusion disappeared in a flash, Jazmine ouh'ed in understanding as if she had found the piece to a hard puzzle. Maybe that boy wanted to know if she was alright, yeah that seems possible! Wow, who would have he'd be so _suave_?

Smiling shyly to the thought, Jazmine waited for the cornrow-headed boy to come up to her and ask questions such as_: Are you all right? I hope you're not hurt, are you?-_only to her absolute surprise, be carelessly pushed away from the vehicle (_'with a get outta way bitch' _comment) and ignored as though she wasn't worth cent. _Ouch_, that stung for this little innocent lamb. Jazmine blinked once again, not comprehending the situation at all. If the boy wasn't worried about her well-being, then why was he worried?

Still grasping the feeling of worry, the youngest Freeman savagely opened the door of the expensive vehicle and searched through it, which Jazmine guessed he was probably looking for something really important. Hm, but what is the object that is so important? After seconds had slipped away, the boy finally found the object he dearly loved. That object meant everything to him- well to his _stomach _anyway. He smiled in pure happiness as Jazmine deadpanned, not believing her eyesight. Was this boy serious? He had impolitely pushed her away, clearly not caring about her well-being, just for some McDonalds Big Mac?

Yeah, you heard her right. Just for a dang Big Mac!

Fuming uncontrollably, Jazmine huffed childishly and folded her arms on her chest. Humph! Maybe Cindy was right; maybe boys are rather mean creatures who only think with their dic-_euh_- _wiwis_. As the poor DuBois was about to turn her heels and leave in shame, Huey caught her attention.

"Yo Mariah Carey."

The feeling of nuisance washed over Jazmine, causing one of her eyebrows to have a small spasm. She didn't appreciate Huey's constant usage of that nickname. She just hated deeply that name! Don't get her wrong, she loves the singer and all but when someone calls her Mariah Carey, she just wanted to cry. Previously mentioned, it brought back rough memories of her dark racist childhood. She intended to keep it earthed…not _un_earthed. Calming herself down, Jazmine breathed out and turned her head towards Huey who was climbing inside his BMW.

But what he did caught her off guard.

He threw an icy glare to her direction. The glare that shouldn't be taken as a mere joke. She could just feel her heart beating in her ears, blocking out of all the other sounds. She was unable to stop staring straight into his eyes. His eyes held this scary ambiance that could make any living creature whimper in fear. Even though his usual scowls seemed excessively menacing, Jazmine preferred those than the one he was currently throwing at her. It made her hands unable to control themselves, shaking in an odd trembling rhythm. Strangely, despite his cold evil eye, she was still attracted by him. He was kinda like a magnet; attracting her with his negative energy and all…

Still staring owlishly at Huey, Jazmine gulped and squeaked a word. "Y-yes?"

"Next time if you see this car, don't go near it…" Huey's cold-look was still present; not faltering away from his face. "Do you hear me?"

His tone held a dangerous edge, causing a sudden chill to erupt on Jazmine's spine. His red-wine eyes also stared straight at Jazmine, looking at her soul. She subconsciously wondered what could be so important about his car for him to be acting hostile. Yeah, it is expensive but there's got to be another reason. This guy was vaguely mysterious and scary; yet still she continued eyeballing the man, willing to not run away …contemplating whether it was because she _had _to stay longer by this man's presence or because she _wanted_ to. Freezing still in her place, Jazmine obediently nodded, slowing showing Huey she had heard him very clear.

Unexpectedly, Huey's little brother lazily strolled by Jazmine's side with a burger in his hand. He carried a mocking smile as he munched on his unhealthy meal savagely, which made Jazmine grimace in disgust of course. She was still a little ticked off by how he had carelessly pushed her out of the way for a dang burger. At the same time as Jazmine folded her arms and pouted angrily to the memory, the cornrow-headed placed an arm around her shoulder while eating.

"You betta listen to Huey yo," he warned as his mocking smile inhumanly stretched, making Jazmine quite uncomfortable, especially with the lack of space and his nasty chewing. "His Gay-Ass-McHater is known fo breaking ratchets' hearts…_which is hell weird cuz' he ugly as fuck with that disco hairdo,_" he turned to Huey for a moment. "As a matta o fact, get a haircut already faggot! We ain't in da 7Os no mo!"

His older brother furrowed his eyebrows to that comment as he plugged the key in his car, making it vroom back to life. "Riley, keep up with that attitude and you'll be walking home," he threatened in seriousness.

Riley waved his hand heedlessly to Huey's direction, obviously not giving a fuck. Did this Afro Samurai wannabe really think he's gonna scare him with his little threat? _Pff_…nigga, he's Young Reezy _duh_! He scared of nothing yo! Returning his attention back to the confused mulatto, Riley held a mischievous grin to her. Hm, this girl right here really seems easy to push around; I mean look at her innocent face. Anyone could tell she's clueless as hell about everything, from the way she properly speaks, the way she naively behaves and shit. Heck, he bet she's a _virgin_!

Mentally seeing a plan form, Riley inwardly cackled and decided to play a little game with this chick. He approached his mouth close to her ear, knowing Jazmine was going to blush deeply in the color of tomato. "Y'know, we work at a _Gigolo Club._ We only hang out wit girls who come to the Gigolo Club…" he lied in a low tone, knowing Jazmine's little innocent ass was going to easily buy it. "If ya come to da Mr. Moto Shop in downtown of Maryland, look fo Young Reezy I'll be there," he winked."But remember, we's expensive as hell…"

Jazmine's eyes widened while Riley cockily left her side and jumped in the passenger seat of Huey's car. She couldn't believe a boy had invited her to a club! She never got invited to any events from the opposite sex before…_seriously_! With Cindy always being protective with her 24/7, no boy would dare to lay a move on the innocent lamb. This was going to be her first time going to a club! Cindy had told her many times how clubs are so fun with good music and people dancing crazily. Since Riley would be there, Jazmine had not doubt that Huey was going to be there too! She could finally use this opportunity to have a chit-chat with him. Maybe, he'd become her prince-charming in the end.

Just the thought of that made her blush crimson even more in excitement. But something else made her wonder in curiousness like;

What is _Gigolo_?

In the act of asking one of the Freeman boys the meaning of the word, Huey and Riley had both drove away, probably off someplace else to eat for lunch. Oh _crap_! Now how was Jazmine going to know the meaning of Gigolo? She needed to know because she'd be going to that club! Just as Jazmine was going to have a panic attack, she immediately remembered she still had her pink cellphone with her.

_Oh yeah! Since I have my cellphone with me! I'm just going to Google it,_ Jazmine happily thought as she whipped out her portable electronic from her pocket and immediately went on the internet (internally thankful she still had internet connection). Afterwards, she entered the word and found many…_unlikely _results. Many of the results kept using the word sex. What did that word had to do with a dance club? W-wait, is Gigolo even a dance club? With the feeling of uncertainty bottling up her core, Jazmine hesitantly clicked on one of the results...only to gasp indignantly to the true definition of _Gigolo_.

**_gigolo (jig-uh-loh, zhig-) : a man who is paid to escort a woman; a male prostitute._**

One thought came to her head as her eyes were fixed upon the screen of her Samsung Galaxy phone:

_Gigolo Club is…a prostitute club?!T-then does that mean Huey's not only a gangster but…also a male prostitute?!_

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•. _**_+/- _**_.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_

* * *

Huey and Riley were on their way to find some local restaurant, since the school cafeteria was utter hell. I mean seriously, you couldn't even breathe or eat properly without having a person invading your personal space. These boys seriously wondered how Edgar J. Hoover High's students were able to eat in a pigsty. Ugh, and don't get them started on the lunchroom's lack of hygiene…The school hired janitors, so how come that place was nasty as hell? _Damn…_

Still driving and focusing on the road, Huey couldn't help but wonder what Riley had said to Jazmine before their depart. The girl was blushing hard when the boy had whispered to her. Hm…maybe it was something that was no doubt perverted. As soon as the boys reached a stop sign, Huey momentarily turned to Riley who was sitting on the passenger seat, listening to music. "Riley?" He called out as he returned his attention on the road and resumed driving. Due to the music blaring from his headphones, Riley didn't hear his brother. Nonetheless, the eldest brother continued calling him. "Riley?"

Once again silence answered him, leaving Huey a bit frustrated. His left hand holding onto the steering wheel, Huey used his right hand to slap Riley upside the head, which had successfully gained his attention. Riley looked mad, obviously not appreciating the sudden disturbance. He sucked on his teeth and yanked the earphones out of his ears.

"Nigga, the hell was dat fo? Can't a nigga listen to sum Kendrick Lamar?" he snarled as he narrowed his eyes to Huey.

"What did you tell that girl back there?" Huey straightforwardly asked, cutting to the chase.

"Wha-_OH_! You mean that Mariah Carey chick!" Riley totally forgot about that! He was too busy contemplating whether or not he should eat at McDonald's or KFC. He was just hungry as fuck. Remembering what he had whispered to that girl made him stifle a laugh. "Well...nothin," he answered, holding on to his laugh as he held his infamous mischievous smirk.

Oh god. Huey knew that smirk meant trouble. Riley must've said something stupid to her. His gut churned, getting him the feeling that sooner or later, what he had just said might get him in trouble. Well, Huey hoped it wasn't the case. "You know what, never mind. I don't wanna get involved in your nonsense," he decided to disregard this conversation; he didn't want to get involved in his charade.

While Huey decided to not butt in this business, Riley snickered to himself, imagining that poor little innocent girl gasping in horror by now. He knew she was oblivious to the meaning of _Gigolo_, because he had noticed her giving him a confused look as he had previously mentioned about it. When he saw Jazmine's innocent facial expression, he knew she'd be interesting to tease. He just had to tease her! He knew she'd make their stay in Woodcrest a bit interesting.

* * *

_:*´¨`*:.•.¸¸.•´¯`•. _**_+/- _**_.•´¯`•.¸¸.•.:*´¨`*:_

* * *

Stepping outside of the English classroom, Cindy sighed in fatigue. She was finally glad her discussion with her teacher was over…for _today_. The things he had said to her earlier weren't positive at all. They were principally negative. God, sometimes she wished she could just go up to that teacher, grab harshly his head and bang it on something hard. I _dunno_, a brick wall, a desk, a glass window, anything that could make him bleed to death. Her life could've actually been better if he didn't exist. _Hm_...Maybe she could ask Ed and Rummy to eliminate him for her ..._nah_! She ain't ready to go to jail…I mean, who would pay the bills while she's there _huh_?

Growling to the thought of her conniving unacceptable excuse of a teacher, she felt her iPhone 5G buzzing in her pockets. Whipping it out and checking out the message she received, her jaw dramatically dropped.

**_-Cin, let's go to Club Gigolo tonight :D_**

To Cindy, this wasn't right. The world had finally gon'…**_crazy_**.

* * *

**_A/N II_**_: Welp….looks like this is the end of chapter 3 :) And don't worry…Riley and Huey aren't actually male prostitutes ;) Riley was just kiddin' poor ol' Jazmine…trying to corrupt her mind n' shit xD! You might find this chapter kinda filler-ish but, believe it or not, it's actually helping the story finally move on to a serious path :D So expect a bit of darkness and romance soon! _

_Before y'all leave this page, I'd like to announce somethin :) _

_Lately I've reread all of my Boondocks stories and I've been constantly face-palming from the numerous stupid errors I keep finding, the way Boondocks relationship are established too easily (Like Cindy/Riley on my other fic, Rich School Ain't Pretty -.- ) and my lack of proper punctuation._

_ So, I've decided to look for a good-beta reader to help support my Boondocks stories. As in, to make sure the grammar/punctuation are in top notch, the characters' personalities are on point, the usage of different synonyms are perfect to prevent repetitive word effect (I always using utter, as, etc…I gotta fix that yo -.-). I will give that person major credit :D So please, if you know anyone who's a good beta-reader, lemme know ;) Seriously, I got two new Boondocks story (yeah Julie-the-One, __**TWO**__ new stories ;D!) that I'm planning to publish in 2O14 and I want them to be perfect for y'all:3_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :D! Review my daawliiings (with a failed British accent xD)_


End file.
